


But You Didn't

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by "But You Didn't" Sirius POV about James dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't

Remember the day, I borrowed you brand new broom and crashed it?

I thought you'd kill me.

But you didn't.

Remember that day, I vomited treacle tart all over your new robes?

I thought you'd hate me

But you didn't.

Remember that day, I dragged you to Hogsmede and it was raining like you said it would?

I thought you'd say "I told you so"

But you didn't.

Remember that day, I flirted with everyone to make you jealous and you really did get jealous?

I thought you'd leave me

But you didn't.

Remember that day, I told Snape about Remus and you were angry?

I thought you'd abandon me

But you didn't.

Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do

But you put up with me,

Loved me,

Protected me,

There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you,

When you returned from war,

But you didn't.


End file.
